


I'll Make it Better

by Summerofsnowflakes



Category: Blindspotting (2018)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerofsnowflakes/pseuds/Summerofsnowflakes
Summary: Rafa takes care of you while you're on your period.
Relationships: Rafael Casal/You
Kudos: 6





	I'll Make it Better

Your least favourite time of the month came a little late this month, to say that it had you freaked out was an understatement. So, when it finally appeared you felt a moment of relief wash over you, the anxiety left your body. However, that empty space was rapidly replaced with your extreme period pains. You were really grateful that Rafael was actually home and not on the other side of the county working, so you could hope to get some love and attention from his today.   
  
You crawled back into your bed and curled up next to Rafa’s sleeping form, his arm found its way across your side which allowed you to snuggle into him further. You were hoping to fall back to sleep but the stabbing pains became more and more uncomfortable, you let out a small groan of pain and scrunched your body up more. The movements and noise stirred Rafael out of his sleeping state and he cottoned on to what was happening. He bought his hand to your stomach and rubbed soft circles under your bed shirt in an attempt to comfort you.  
“So no baby Casal this month?” He inquired in a low grumbly voice, there was a hint of playfulness in his tone indicating to twenty four hours ago when you had been really worried about being pregnant.   
“Fuck you.” You managed to mumble back.   
“I don’t think fucking will help the situation right now bub…”   
You turned over to face him, slowly and with caution so you could chide him face to face. His arm moved with your body so that he could continue his actions on your back now. “Do you need to make a joke out of everything?”   
He couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly at your ‘angry’ face. “Okay so we’re not making jokes today.” He said before placing a kiss on your nose.   
Despite yourself you returned his smile and nestled your head into his chest, but your moment was ruined by another bout of intense pain and you couldn’t help but groan loudly. “I hate everything.” You declared.   
“I know Y/n, but I promise I’ll take good care of you today.” He placed a kiss into your hair. This piqued your interest enough for you to lift your head up curiously, which he found adorable. He never understood why you were so shocked when he wanted to take care of you. “I just need some information from the lady, so I can make you as comfortable as possible.” He continued. “So would the lady like to stay in bed or move to the sofa?”   
You thought on it for a second. “Sofa.”   
“Okay perfect, and what kind of sweats are we in the mood for today? Your clothes? My clothes? Mia’s blanket?” He inquired keeping up this goofy survey man persona.  
“You’re offering me the dog’s blanket?”   
“Yes Ma’am, I have to cover all bases in instances of high priority.”   
You laughed softly. “Your clothes please.”   
  
He let go of you and moved himself to the dresser, laying out some clothes where he had been lying. He didn’t return to bed, instead he strolled back and forth along the end of your bed with his imaginary clipboard and went along with his skit for another five minutes. He asked a manor of questions regarding breakfast, snacks, hot water bottles and painkillers and with each answer you gave he ticked it off his list. Your cheeks had begun to hurt from how much you were smiling and although the pain was still on high alert, you admired Rafa’s expert way of distracting your mind away from the pain with his silly antics, that you never tired of. Equally you couldn’t help but take in the sight of Rafa standing before you in just his boxers, you had a full view of everything. His messy morning hair, to the 5 o’clock shadow on his cheeks and chin, to his tattoos which were always so prominent in a dark room against his pale skin. You hadn’t noticed you had stopped listening to his words, but he certainly had and he wore a knowing smirk as he looked down on you. You felt yourself heat up under your duvet realising he had caught you staring at him.   
“You do it to me.” You reasoned before he had a chance to make a comment.   
He chuckled lightly again “I know. I’ll be back to help you out of bed in minute, you want to get yourself dressed?” he asked and you nodded in response.   
  
It felt like you were getting dressed for hours, each movement bought a new symptom to add to your list of ailments and quiet honestly it made you hate the world just a little bit more. You had sat yourself on the edge of the unmade bed focusing your energy on standing up, when Rafa returned with a tray of items to help you feel better. He set it down on the bedside table before handing each item as you needed it, first Aspirin, then water and finally your hot water bottle. He leant down to give you a kiss before getting himself dressed too.   
“Rafa?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Can we cuddle in bed for now? I don’t think I can face moving just yet.” Your pain was so evident in your voice and it made his heart hurt that he couldn’t do more for you. He obliged your request with a nod and watched as you flopped back into bed and wrapped yourself up like a burrito. He silently left as he resided to the fact that you weren’t moving today and returned with a box that puzzled you.   
“it’s my ‘Y/N’s emergency snack box’, I have a few little ones hidden around the apartment for when you need then. But do you go looking for them!” He said casually and placed the box next to you before crawling into bed beside you and cradling your body over the duvet.   
“You’re adorable sometimes.”   
“I know.”   
  
There was a comfortable silence as you rested into Rafa’s body and the warmth of the cover. “Sorry about this.” You whispered.  
“Don’t you apologise to me. This isn’t something you can control, I just hate seeing you in pain.” He replied. “I feel so helpless.”  
“No you’re the most helpful, thank you.” You finally moved and turned to face him, unravelling yourself from the cover and wrapped it over him too. Tentatively you moved to kiss him and he met you halfway, it was slow and passionate. You moved in sync with one another, he held you close and your hands made their way into his hair and tugged lightly. He pulled back breathlessly. “I’m all worked up now you little minx. You do this to all your boyfriends ?” He smirked at you.   
“Only the ones I like.” You replied before moving in to kiss him again. “I promise when I am feeling a bit more up to it, I’ll make it worth your while.” You whispered against his lips.  
“I’m gunna hold you that.” He kissed you once more. “But for now I think we need to put a film on so you can fall asleep in the first twenty minutes and sleep away some of the pain.” He sat up and got comfy before allowing you to cuddle up into him once more. You didn’t both paying any attention to the TV, instead you just let your tiredness wash over you and drifted off quicker than he had anticipated.


End file.
